This invention relates to the use of medical devices and to the treatment of damaged vasculature. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of medical devices which are inserted into a patient wherein at least a portion of the device includes a surface which exposes and delivers a form of nitric oxide to vascular surfaces with which it comes in contact. Alternatively the invention relates to the field of preventing the adverse effects which result from medical procedures which involve the use of such a medical device and which include administering a source of nitric oxide to the cite of vasculature contact of such medical devices.
The vascular endothelium participates in many homeostatic mechanisms important for the regulation of vascular tone and the prevention of thrombosis. A primary mediator of these functions is endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). First described in 1980 by Furchgott and Zawadzki (Furchgott and Zawadzki, Nature (Lond.). 288:373-376, 1980) EDRF is either nitric oxide (Moncada et al., Pharmacol Rev. 43:109-142, 1991.) (NO) or a closely related No-containing molecule (Myers et al., Nature (Lond.), 345:161-163, 1990).
Removal of the endothelium is a potent stimulus for neointimal proliferation, a common mechanism underlying the restenosis of atherosclerotic vessels after balloon angioplasty. (Liu et al., Circulation, 79:1374-1387, 1989); (Fems et al., Science, 253:1129-1132, 1991). Nitric oxide dilates blood vessels (Vallance et al., Lancet, 2:997-1000, 1989) inhibits platelet activation and adhesion (Radomski et al., Br. J Pharmacol, 92:181-187, 1987) and, in vitro, nitric oxide limits the proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells (Garg et al., J. Clin. Invest., 83:1774-1777, 1986). Similarly, in animal models, suppression of platelet-derived mitogens decreases intimal proliferation (Fems et al., Science, 253:1129-1132, 1991). The potential importance of endothelium-derived nitric oxide in the control of arterial remodeling after injury is further supported by recent preliminary reports in humans suggesting that systemic NO donors reduce angiographic-restenosis six months after balloon angioplasty (The ACCORD Study Investigators, J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 23:59A. (Abstr.), 1994).
Biologic thiols react readily with NO (probably as N2O3 or NO) under physiologic conditions to form stable, biologically active S-nitrosothiol species (Stamler et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U S A., 89:444-448, 1992). S-nitrosothiols exhibit EDRF-like activity in vitro and in vivo, including vasodilation (Myers et al., Nature (Lond.), 345:161-163, 1990) and platelet inhibition via a cyclic 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-guanosine monophosphate (cGMP)-dependent mechanism (Loscalzo, J. Clin. Invest., 76:703-708, 1985); (Keaney et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91:1582-1589, 1993).
Over the past two decades, much research effort has been directed towards the development of medical devices and machines that are used in a wide variety of clinical settings to maintain the vital physiological functions of a patient. For example, such devices as catheters, prosthetic heart valves, arteriovenous shunts and stents are used extensively in the treatment of cardiac and other diseases.
However, platelet deposition on artificial surfaces severely limits the clinical usefulness of such devices. Forbes et al., Brit. Med. Bull. 34(2):201-207, 1978; Sheppeck et al., Blood, 78(3):673-680, 1991. For example, exposure of blood to artificial surfaces frequently leads to serious thromboembolic complications in patients with artificial heart valves, synthetic grafts and other prosthetic devices, and in patients undergoing external circulation, including cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis. Salzman, Phil. Trans. R. Soc. Lond., B294:389-398, 1981.
The normal endothelium which lines blood vessels is uniquely and completely compatible with blood. Endothelial cells initiate metabolic processes, like the secretion of prostacyclin and endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF), which actively discourage platelet deposition and thrombus formation in vessel walls. No material has been developed that matches the blood-compatible surface of the endothelium. In fact, in the presence of blood and plasma proteins; artificial surfaces are an ideal setting for platelet deposition (Salzman et al., supra, 1981). Exposure of blood to an artificial surface initiates reactions that lead to clotting or platelet adhesion and aggregation. Within seconds of blood contact, the artificial surface becomes coated with a layer of plasma proteins which serves as a new surface to which platelets readily adhere, become activated, and greatly accelerate thrombus formation (Forbes et al., supra, 1978).
This creates problems in the use of artificial materials at the microvascular level, where the ratio of vessel surface area to blood volume is high (Sheppeck et al., supra). For example, thromboembolism is still the most serious complication following prosthetic heart valve implantation, despite changes in design and materials used. In fact, the incidence of detectable thromboembolism can be as high as 50%, depending on the valve design and construction (Forbes et al.). Further, cardiopulmonary support systems used during cardiac surgery are responsible for many of the undesirable hemostatic consequences of such surgery (Bick, Semin. Thromb. Hemost. 3:59-82, 1976). Thrombosis is also a significant problem in the use of prosthetic blood vessels, arteriovenous shunts, and intravenous or intraarterial catheters.
Conventional methods for preventing thrombus formation on artificial surfaces have a limited effect on the interaction between blood and artificial surfaces. For example, in cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis heparin has little effect, and the only platelet reactions inhibited by anticoagulants are those induced by thrombin. In fact, it seems that heparin actually enhances the aggregation of platelets (Salzman et al., J. Clin. Invest., 65:64, 1980). To further complicate matters, heparin when given systemically, can accelerate hemorrhage, already a frequent complication of cardiac surgery.
Attempts to inhibit platelet deposit on artificial surfaces involve systemic administration of aspirin, dipyridamole, and sulfinpyrazone. While these have some effect in preventing thromboembolism when given with oral anticoagulants, serious adverse effects can result. Blood loss is significantly increased in bypass or hemodialysis patients following administration of aspirin (Torosian et al., Ann. Intern. Med. 89:325-328, 1978). In addition, the effect of aspirin and similarly acting drugs is not promptly reversible, which is essential during cardiopulmonary bypass. Finally, agents such as aspirin, which depress platelet function by inhibiting cyclo-oxygenase, may block platelet aggregation, but they do not prevent the adhesion of platelets to artificial surfaces (Salzman et al., supra, 1981).
Despite considerable efforts to develop non-thrombogenic materials, no synthetic material has been created that is free from this effect. In addition, the use of anticoagulant and platelet-inhibiting agents has been less than satisfactory in preventing adverse consequences resulting from the interaction between blood and artificial surfaces. Consequently, a significant need exists for the development of additional methods for preventing platelet deposition and thrombus formation on artificial surfaces.
In the same manner as artificial surfaces, damaged arterial surfaces within the vascular system are also highly susceptible to thrombus formation. The normal, undamaged endothelium prevents thrombus formation by secreting a number of protective substances, such as endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF), which prevents blood clotting primarily by inhibiting the activity of platelets. Disease states such as atherosclerosis and hyperhomocysteinemia cause damage to the endothelial lining, resulting in vascular obstruction and a reduction in the substances necessary to inhibit blood clotting. Thus, abnormal platelet deposition resulting in thrombosis is much more likely to occur in vessels in which endothelial damage has occurred. While systemic agents have been used to prevent coagulation and inhibit platelet function, a need exists for a means by which a damaged vessel can be treated directly to prevent thrombus formation.
Balloon arterial injury results in endothelial denudation and subsequent regrowth of dysfunctional endothelium (Saville, Analyst, 83:670-672, 1958) that may contribute to the local smooth muscle cell proliferation and extracellular matrix production that result in reocclusion of the arterial lumen.
Reported work on platelet aggregation has demonstrated the effect of nitric oxide adducts on the inhibition of platelet-to-platelet aggregation as a specific stage in clot formation that relates to their common interaction with each other.
Toward arriving at the present invention, the inventors hypothesized that local delivery of an EDRF-like species to restore or replace the deficiency in EDRF noted with dysfunctional endothelium will modulate the effects of vascular injury and reduce intimal proliferation following injury. The observations that form the basis of this invention relate to the active deposition of platelets on non-platelet tissue beds rather than platelet-to-platelet aggregation.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process and product for preventing adverse effects associated with the use of a medical device in a patient wherein at least a portion of the device includes a nitric oxide adduct. Such adverse effects include but are not limited to platelet adhesion and/or thrombus formation when the medical device is used in a blood vessel. As known in the art, platelet adhesion and subsequent platelet activation may result in the blockage of blood vessels particularly after procedures involving use of a medical device for removing blockages such as those often referred to as the phenomenon of restenosis. The medical device can be used elsewhere, such as for example, in patients having cancer of the gastrointestinal tract in the Sphincter of Oddi where indwelling stents (e.g., a Palmaz-Schatz stent, JandJ, New Brunswick, N.J.) are placed to maintain patency of the lumen. They are also used in patients having cancer of the esophagus to support the airway opening.
The medical device or instrument of the invention can be, for example, a catheter, prosthetic heart valve, synthetic vessel graft, stent (e.g., Palmaz-Schatz stent), arteriovenous shunt, artificial heart, intubation tubes, airways and the like.
As noted above, in this aspect the device is provided a nitric oxide adduct. Thus, for example, (i) all or a portion of the medical device may be coated with a nitric oxide adduct, either as the coating per se or in a coating matrix; (ii) all or a portion of the medical device may be produced from a material which includes a nitric oxide adduct, for example, a polymer which has admixed therewith a nitric oxide adduct or which includes as pendent groups or grafts one or more of such nitric oxide adducts; or (iii) all or a portion of the tissue-contracting surfaces of the medical device may be derivatized with the nitric oxide adduct.
In the first embodiment of the above aspect, coatings can be of synthetic or natural matrices, e.g. fibrin or acetate-based polymers, mixtures of polymers or copolymers, respectively. Preferably they are bioresorbable or biodegradable matrices. Such matrices can also provide for metered or sustained release of the nitric oxide adduct. The device surfaces can be substituted with or the coating mixture can further include other medicaments, such as anticoagulants and the like.
In the next embodiment of this aspect, nitric oxide adducts are incorporated into the body of a device which is formed of a biodegradable or bioresorbable material. Thus, intact nitric oxide adduct is released over a sustained period of the resorption or degradation of the body of the device.
In the embodiment relating to the derivatization of an artificial surface, such as of a medical device or instrument with a nitric oxide adduct, the artificial surfaces may be composed of organic materials or a composite of organic and inorganic materials. Examples of such materials include but are not limited to synthetic polymers or copolymers containing nitric oxide adducts, gold or coated metal surfaces upon which a functionalized monolayer containing the nitric oxide adduct is adsorbed, or synthetic polymeric materials or proteins which are blended with nitric oxide adducts.
Another principal aspect of the invention relates to a medical device comprising an instrument suitable for introduction into a patient of which at least a portion comprises a nitric oxide adduct. As with respect to the above method, (i) all or a portion of the medical device may be coated with a nitric oxide adduct, either as the coating perse or in a coating matrix (ii) all or a portion of the medical device may be produced from a material which includes a nitric oxide adduct, for example, a polymer which has admixed therewith a nitric oxide adduct or which includes as pendent groups or grafts one or more of such nitric oxide adducts; or (iii) all or a portion of the tissue-contacting surfaces of the medical device may be derivatized with the nitric oxide adduct.
Again, the medical device or instrument of the invention can be, for example, a catheter, prosthetic heart valve, synthetic vessel graft, stent, arteriovenous shunt, artificial heart, intubation tube and airways and the like.
Another principal aspect of the invention relates to a method for treating a damaged blood vessel surface or other injured tissue by locally administering a nitric oxide adduct to the site of the damaged blood vessel. Such damage may result from the use of a medical device in an invasive procedure. Thus, for example, in treating vasculature blocked, for example by angioplasty, damage can result to the blood vessel. Such damage may be treated by use of a nitric oxide adduct. In addition to repair of the damaged tissue, such treatment can also be used to prevent and/or alleviate and/or delay reocclusions, for example. restenosis. Preferably, all or most of the damaged area is coated with the nitric oxide adduct, per se or in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient which serves as a coating matrix. This coating matrix can be of a liquid, gel or semisolid consistency. The nitric oxide adduct can be applied in combination with other therapeutic agents, such as antithrombogenic agents. The carrier or matrix can be made of or include agents which provide for metered or sustained release of the therapeutic agents. Nitric oxide adducts which are preferred for use in this aspect are mono-or poly-nitrosylated proteins, particularly polynitrosated albumin or polymers or aggregates thereof. The albumin is preferably human or bovine, including humanized bovine serum albumin.
The localized, time-related, presence of nitric oxide adducts administered in a physiologically effective form is efficacious in diminishing, deterring or preventing vascular damage after or as a result of instrumental intervention, such as angioplasty, catheterization or the introduction of a stent (e.g., Palmaz-Schatz stent) or other indwelling medical device.
Local administration of a stable nitric oxide adduct inhibits neointimal proliferation and platelet deposition following vascular arterial balloon injury. This strategy for the local delivery of a long-lived NO adduct is useful for the treatment of vascular injury following angioplasty.
Typical nitric oxide adducts include nitroglycerin, sodium nitroprusside, S-nitroso-proteins, S-nitrosothiols, long carbon-chain lipophilic S-nitrosothiols, S-nitroso-dithiols, iron-nitrosyl compounds, thionitrates, thionitrites, sydnonimines, furoxans, organic nitrates, and nitrosated amino acids.
Particularly preferred is the localized use of nitroso-proteins, particularly those which do not elicit any significant immune response. An example of such a nitroso-protein which does not elicit any significant immune response is a mono- or poly-nitrosated albumin. Such nitrosylated albumins, particularly the polynitrosylated albumins, can be present as polymeric chains or three dimensional aggregates where the polynitrosylated albumin is the monomeric unit. The albumin of One monomeric unit can be a functional subunit of full-length native albumin or can be an albumin to which has been attached an additional moiety, such as a polypeptide, which can aid, for example, in localization. The aggregates are multiple inter adherent monomeric units which can optionally be linked by disulfide bridges. Additionally devices which have been substituted or coated with nitroso-protein have the unique property that they can be dried and stored.
An additional particularly unique aspect of the invention is that this contemplates xe2x80x9crechargingxe2x80x9d the coating that is applied to a device, such as a catheter or other tubing as considered above, by infusing a nitric oxide donor to a previously coated surface. For example, an S-nitroso-protein such as S-nitroso albumin will lose its potency in vivo as the No group is metabolized, leaving underivatized albumin. However, it has been recognized by the inventors that the surface coating can be xe2x80x9crechargedxe2x80x9d by infusing an NO donor such as nitroprusside. This principal is demonstrated by the experiments reported in Example 2 in which nitroprusside is mixed with albumin engendering subsequent protection against platelet deposition.
Another aspect of the invention is related to the derivatization of an articial surface with a nitric oxide adduct for preventing the deposit of platelets and for preventing thrombus formation on the artificial surface. The artificial surfaces may be composed of organic materials or a composite of organic and inorganic materials. Examples of such materials include but are not limited to synthetic polymers or copolymers containing nitric oxide adducts, gold or gold coated metal surfaces upon which a functionalized monolayer containing the nitric oxide add It is adsorbed, or synthetic polymeric materials or proteins which are blended with nitric oxide adducts.
The invention also relates to a method and product for administering a nitric oxide adduct in combination with one or more anti-thrombogenic agents. Such agents include heparin, warfarin, hirudin and its analogs, aspirin, indomethacin, dipyridamole, prostacyclin, prostaglandin E1, sulfinpyrazone, phenothiazines (such as chlorpromazine or trifluperazine) RGD (arginine-glycine-aspartic acid) peptide or RGD peptide mimetics, (See Nicholson et al., Thromb. Res., 62:567-578, 1991), agents that block platelet glycoprotein IIb-IIIa receptors (such as C-7E3), ticlopidine or the thienopyridine known as clopidogrel.
Other therapeutic agents can also be included in the coating or linked to reactive sites in or on the body of the device. Examples of these include monoclonal antibodies directed towards certain epitopes/ligands such as platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa receptor or cell adhesion molecules such as the CD-18 complex of the integrins or PECAM-1; fragments of recombinant human proteins eg, albumin; pegylated proteins; anti-sense molecules; viral vectors designed as vehicles to deliver certain genes or nucleoside targeting drugs.